On a computer, a user must typically perform multiple tasks while maintaining and utilizing applications and controlling the applications being used. The user must typically accomplish all of these numerous tasks in a limited amount of space on the display. Therefore, the user is often faced with the dilemma of not being able to perform a computer task while simultaneously controlling an application. Such shortcomings might be due, for example, to problems with limited display workspace.
Previously, systems have attempted to alleviate the problem of managing the workspace on the display by providing a mechanism by which the user may minimize windows to a taskbar. In this method, a user may minimize a window to the taskbar such that the window is no longer visible on the display and therefore does not take up significant space. In this way, the user may continue to perform the main computer task while other applications are available but not visible. However, when the application window is minimized, the user may no longer control that application without first re-opening the corresponding window. When an application window is minimized to the taskbar, the resulting taskbar button might contain the name of the application. Even though the user may determine what application is associated with a taskbar button, the user is not able to perform tasks with the application that has been minimized to the taskbar. In order to control the application, the user must re-open the application window. After performing an operation on the application in the open window, the user must then close the window again to free up workspace on the display. In so doing, the user must divert his/her attention to opening (and closing) the application window and performing steps necessary to control the application. Moreover, when the application window is re-opened, space is occupied by the re-opened window further forcing the user to suspend activities in order to manage the additional opened window.
User frustration results from this tedious and time-consuming method of minimizing application windows and re-opening (and closing/minimizing) the windows when control is desired. The user must interrupt his/her computer work in order to open and close windows. This leads to a precipitous decline in efficiency as the user wastes time managing open windows on the display.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for providing convenient application control to a user through custom user interfaces without waste of display workspace.